


Apex Predator

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding, Bulges and Nooks, Dubious Consent, F/F, Instant Loss, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Nepeta challenges you to see who is the better huntress. There's no way you're gonna lose on your own island.





	Apex Predator

“You, out-hunt me? Hardly.” You couldn't keep the cocky tone out of your voice when you addressed the oliveblood challenging you. Nepeta had come to your island, and had the audacity to claim she was a better huntress. She simply grinned up at you, eyes locked with yours.

“Why don't we bet on it then? Loser has to serve the winner for half a sweep.” A smile spread over your face. This was your territory, you had the clear advantage. The chances of you losing were slim to none and even if you lost, what was she gonna do? Make you play along with her shipping wall? This would be too easy.

“Fine. You're on.”

* * *

Her hips slammed into your ass roughly, pulling a moan from your lips with every thrust. You couldn't believe the little oliveblood had actually out-hunted you. Now she had to pinned to the ground as she ravished you from behind, clawing at your hips as her bulge curled and coiled inside of you. You could barely think through the haze of pleasure as she fucked you hard and fast, claiming your hole and purring in your ear.

“Who’s the betpurr huntress now Jade?” Her hand came down on your ass, ringing loudly and forcing you to cry out and tighten around her bulge. “Who's your meowstress?”

You opened your mouth to respond, but her hand came down again, turning your words to whimpers and groans. It took you a few seconds to focus enough to try again. “Fuckfuck! Y-you are Nepeta! P-please don't stop!”

Nepeta redoubled her efforts, pounding into your harder and letting out a pleased moan into your ear. Before long, you felt her bulge start to swell within you, and with a harsh grunt she locked her hips with yours, pumping shot after shot of thick olive slurry into your pussy. The sensation pushed you over the edge, and you were helpless to stop the powerful orgasm that raced through you.

The event drained what little energy you had left, and you could feel you consciousness slipping as Nepeta whispered into your ear. “Don’t furget who you belong to meow, slut. Hope you're ready to carry my grubs.”


End file.
